


Wachs in seinen Händen

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er hatte es versucht. Er hatte sich gewehrt. Aber er hatte verloren ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wachs in seinen Händen

**Author's Note:**

> Tablechallenge auf LJ (100 Drabbles)  
> Thema: Wachs

Lindsey stöhnte auf, als die kühlen Hände über seine Haut wanderten. Er hatte es versucht. Er hatte sich gewehrt. Aber er hatte verloren. Innerlich war ihm schon immer klar gewesen, dass er verlieren würde, aber der Stolz gebot, sich zu wehren.  
  
Der Vampir hatte es ebenso gewusst. Nur deshalb war er jetzt hier. Lindsey war Wachs in den Händen des größeren Mannes, willig, sich von ihm formen zu lassen, wie es diesem beliebte. Wie hätte er sich auch wehren sollen, gegen den Ansturm von Empfindungen, die nur Angel in ihm auslösen konnte. Es war unmöglich. Aber das störte Lindsey nicht.


End file.
